Here Comes the Daring Bride
by badboylover24
Summary: A MLP parody of an episode from the Super Mario Brothers Super Show, staring Tryclyde from said show. In order to save her friends, Daring Do's forced to marry Ahuizotl. Can Discord, Spike, and Garble save her before she says "I do"? I only own one character Zoti, the rest belongs to their proper owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Here Comes the Daring Bride**

**Summary: **A parody of _Do You Princess Take this Koopa…?_, an episode of the _Super Mario Bros Super Show_. In order to save her friends, Daring Do agrees to marry Ahuizotl! But Caballeron plans to use the wedding to his evil advantage. Can Spike, Garble, and Discord stop them before Ahuizotl puts the ring around Daring's neck? I only own Ahuizotl's sister Zoti.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

**Discord: **_Draconequus Log, #144. It was the worst of times to ever happen to us. When we were rescuing our friends alongside Daring Do, Ahuizotl and Caballeron captured us and threw us into the blue monster's dungeon._

The rescue party is indeed trapped. Discord, Garble, and Spike are locked in a prison cell with bars that are blocking out Discord's powers (Ahuizotl said that they're vengestone from a far-off land). And outside of the cell watching them are Daring Do, Rainbow Dash, Caballeron and his three goons, and Ahuizotl.

"This just isn't my day," Garble grumbled.

"Oh, and it's only going to get to get worse before it gets better, jalapeno breath," Ahuizotl chuckled, making the red dragon growl at the insult.

"You don't scare me, Ahui-zitful," Rainbow yelled, flying up into his face.

"Rainbow, take it easy," Daring warned, but the Pony of Loyalty was too busy zipping around the annoyed ape-jackal's head with her front hooves up to box with him.

"C'mon, ya big lug! I'm not scared of ya! Whacha think of _that_?" Ahuizotl only smirked at her before holding up with his tail a tribal staff with a couple of autumn-colored gourds and some dark-colored gems tied to the top end.

"I think you should join your _amigos_…as a statue!" He then shot his staff's end at her, and dark vapors shot out of its crystals before swirling around Rainbow, who cried out with shock.

"No!" Daring cried, wanting to help her friend but is held back by Caballeron's goons.

"Rainbow!" Spike cried as he, Discord, and Garble watched in horror. They then watched as Rainbow was then turned into a red ruby statue that fell to the ground.

"Rainbow, no!" Daring cried, rushing up to statue. "Oh, Rainbow!"

"And she is not the only one with an ill-fated future, Daring Do," Caballeron said, walking up to a button beside the bars. "For our breakfast special, we will be serving…dragon pancakes." He then pressed the button, and the trapped trio cried out when the cell walls started to close in on them. Ahuizotl chuckled evilly as they tried to hold the moving walls back.

"Oh, no!" daring cried, shooting up to her hooves and feeling powerless to help them after all that's happened. "Please, Ahuizotl! I'll do anything you want! _Anything_ if you let them go!" The ape-jackal slyly turned to her in reply.

"Anything?" he asked, gently taking her hoof with his tail. "Like marry me?" The three prisoners turned to him with shock as Daring's face went red.

"Marry you?!" Discord and Spike cried as Garble threw up at the side.

"I'm not cleaning _that _up without my magic," Discord said flatly with a wrinkled face.

"With you as my bride," Ahuizotl said to Daring as he walked around behind her, "I will have legal control of the Valley of Tenochtitlan you have sworn to protect. True, you will _still _protect it, but you will not do it alone after I have claimed victory."

"Don't do it, Daring," Discord growled as he tried to hold back the walls with his hands and tail. "We'll get ya outta this…somehow."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked the struggling Spike.

"I'll…I'll think of something!"

"In that case, we're _definitely _dead meat," Garble grumbled.

"Don't make me loosen these walls!"

"Alright! Alright!" Daring cried, not wanting the trapped trio to get crushed. "I'll do it!" Ahuizotl smiled at her in reply.

"I _knew _you couldn't resist me," he purred, almost making Garble throw up again.

"As long as you _promise _that you will free Discord, Spike, and Garble and restore Rainbow and the others back to life," she added firmly.

"Tell you what," he replied. "I will restore Rainbow and her _amigos_ before the wedding, and then I will free these three _after _the wedding. Do we have a deal, my Darling Do?" Daring hesitated, hating the new pet name.

"Alright, it's a deal." With a nod from the ape-jackal, Caballeron pressed the button again, and the walls began to move back. Discord, Spike, and Garble grunted as they fell over.

Ahuizotl then snapped his tail's fingers, and a large red snake with three heads slithered to his side.

"Tryclyde," he said, "take Daring Do to the Great Hall and spread the word: we are getting married at high noon tomorrow."

"Yessir," the snake replied before slither up to the Pegasus. Then the group left the dungeon to prepare for the wedding, leaving behind the trapped trio.

"This is not good, guys," Spike said to Discord and Garble. "We just gotta get outta here and stop that wedding."

"But _how _are we gonna get outta here?" Garble asked. "Dis here can't use his powers because of these stupid bars, and I highly doubt our fire will melt them."

"Who said anything about using my magic or your fire?" Discord answered with a smirk. "In case you've forgotten, this cell floor is made of pure earth."

"So?"

"So what do you dragons do to get your gems underground?"

"Dig!" Spike cried when it hit him.

"Oh, right…duh," Garble chuckled sheepishly. "Can't believe I forgot about that."

"Never mind that," Discord stated. "Let's dig already!" The three of them then started digging at a fast pace that they're underground in a matter of seconds.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Ahuizotl's soldiers stood in attention as he made his way down the hall, a smile upon his face. At long last, he will come out victorious over his rival Daring Do; not through her demise, but through her marrying him. And she will make a fabulous queen indeed.

As he then plucked an exotic jungle flower from a window and sniffed it, his white kitten Nieva rushed up to him and hopped onto his shoulder to rub her head against his neck. With a smile, he stroked her back gently with his tail-hand.

"Soon, Nieva, the lucky Daring Do is going to have Daddy for a handsome husband."

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Back with the guys, they had gotten far enough from the vengestone bars for Discord to transform into a drill to dig better.

"If my calculations are correct," he said to Spike and Garble who followed behind", "this should lead us straight to Daring Do."

"And if ya calculated _wrong_?" Garble asked before they came out through a wall…with a guard at either side of it!

"Ya had to ask," Spike said to Garble with a gulp. The alarmed guards then leapt forward to catch them, but Discord teleported them out of the way. That trick made the guards bonk their heads into each other and knock them unconscious.

"Guess they're too hard-headed to consider helmets," Discord chuckled…right before Garble threw up.

"Dude, ya know teleporting makes me queasy!" he snapped.

"Alright, alright," the Draconequus replied as they went back into the tunnel. "We'll stick to the drilling. Sheesh, you teenagers are so touchy…"


	2. Chapter 2

It is now morning, only a few more hours until the wedding will begin. Everyone was busy straightening out the Great Hall (looks like where the Pillar of Scorchero stood) for the ceremony. With all the polished décor and exotic flowers and not a speck of dirt on the floor, it certainly looks lovelier. And at the right side of the altar stood Ahuizotl, trying on his white tux.

"Are you _sure_ this will fit?" the ape-jackal asked Shades (one of Caballeron's hench-Ponies wearing the sunglasses), who's helping with the jacket.

"Trust me, it will," the Pony answered. "You are going to be one awesome groom." Just then, Tryclyde slithered up to them with Caballeron at his side.

"Sir," the Pony said to Ahuizotl, "you will be happy to know that the music the band has put together is coming together perfectly."

"Good," the groom replied. "I want everything to be _perfecto_ for Daring." He then turned to Tryclyde. "And what of the guest list, Tryclyde?"

"Everyone is here, sir," the three-headed snake answered. Ahuizotl looked around in reply.

"Then where's Zoti? She refused to miss out on my wedding day, and I specifically chose her as Daring's Mare of Honor."

"Oh, she said she will be over as soon as she can. Said she need to pick up your rings first."

"Oh, _si_. We cannot have the wedding without them."

"Uh, pardon my confusion, sir," Caballeron asked, "but…who's Zoti?"

"My adopted sister," he answered. "You are going to love her."

"Oh, is she hot?" Shades asked…right before the button popped off of Ahuizotl's tux and hitting him in the eye. "Ow!"

"You idiot!" Ahuizotl yelled as the white Pony rubbed his hurting eye. "I can't get married in this jacket!"

"You're not getting married, _period_," said a familiar voice. The guys turned to see that it was Daring, standing between Ahuizotl's tiger and cheetah and glaring at her fiancé.

"Daring, you know that the groom can't see his bride before the ceremony," Caballeron started before Ahuizotl held up his hand to silence him.

"Whatever is wrong, my blushing bride-to-be?" he then asked Daring, who blushed in reply but kept it together.

"You haven't freed Rainbow Dash and the others like you've promised me," she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dearest," Ahuizotl replied. "I was going to, but my stupid Best Colt Caballeron insisted I try on my tux."

"Now wait just a minute," the offended Earth Pony started before the larger creature growled at him with a threatening glare. "I-I mean…yes, it was completely my fault. My apologies."

"Shades, you can fix my jacket after I get back," Ahuizotl said to the other Pony. As he did, Caballeron looked away with a grumble.

"I can't believe he's going to marry a nag…" In reply, Ahuizotl slapped him on the nose with his tail-hand. "Augh!"

"Never insult my queen!" This surprised Daring; he has never stood up for him like _that _before. She decided to brush it aside as Ahuizotl began leading her and his cats to where her friends are held prisoner.

"Man, boss," Shades said to Caballeron. "No wonder you're still a bachelor."

"One more comment like that, and you can kiss your paycheck goodbye," he growled.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Daring and Ahuizotl soon reached the courtyard of the temple where the crystallized Rainbow Dash is. Also with her are the rest of the Mane 6 and the other members of Garble's gang, all ten of them crystal statues as well.

"So…you _are _going to set them free?" Daring asked Ahuizotl.

"I would not be much of a devoted husband to you if I not keep my promises to you," he answered with a gentle smile. Okay, this new side of him is just too surprising …Why is he caring so much when he's forcing her to marry him? Is he…in love with her? No…not possible; he always leaves her to her doom in her previous adventures.

"Stand back, Daring," Ahuizotl then warned her. "This is going to be a doozy." The Pegasus stood back before her fiancé held up his staff and activated its magic. She then watched with a hopeful smile as the vapors swirled around the statues, turning them back into living Ponies and dragons.

"Oh, my aching head," Rainbow said before turning to Daring with a surprised smile. "Daring, are you okay?" Her hero laughed she hugged her, Ahuizotl watching from her side.

"I am now that you're alright," she answered.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Clump.

"It's a long story."

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Back with Discord, Garble, and Spike, they are still in their underground escape route.

"Discord, we've been digging a long time," Spike panted as he rode on Garble's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Spike," Discord cried over the drilling. "This is the right way. I've an instincts about these things."

"That's what you said about those guards back there," Garble replied with annoyance.

"Don't make me turn this drill around, mister!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, forgot to mention earlier. The vengestone mentioned in Chapter 1 belongs to Ninjago; I don't own that one. Anyway, enjoy.**

Outside the temple entrance, the Mane 6 and the five teenage dragons came out into the morning sun, cheering with relief. The last to come out were Rainbow Dash, Spear, Daring Do, Ahuizotl, and his cats. Rainbow wasn't' cheering but crying because Daring told her that she has to marry Ahuizotl to free them and later Discord, Garble, and Spike. Spear could only watch with a frown as the rainbow Pegasus sobbed to her hero.

"Don't do it, Daring. Don't marry Ahuizotl. Sure, I ship the pairing, but I'd rather stay a statue."

"But what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you and your friends," Daring asked sadly, "or try to free Discord, Spike, and Garble?" Rainbow only hugged her with another sob.

"I just can't let ya go through with this!"

"C'mon, dudette," Spear said, patting her sky blue back. "You're gonna get _me _started." He gently pulled the reluctant Rainbow away from Daring and led her back to the group.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow," Daring said with a lump in her throat and Ahuizotl's tail-hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I am sorry as well, Daring," Ahuizotl said to her softly. "I would have asked them to stay for the wedding, but…well, you know…"

"I know," Daring sighed. "Necessary precautions." She then waved goodbye to the group before the guards closed the doors from inside.

A few yards from said group, Discord, Spike, and Garble had just emerged from the ground.

"Hey, we're no longer in the temple," Spike said, sticking his head out of the hole. "You two can fly in to help the others and stop the wedding."

"Good, because my wings are getting cramped," Garble groaned as Discord looked to the side.

"Look," he said, pointing out the freed group to the two dragons. "Twilight and the others…Ahuizotl let 'em go. And Rainbow looks pretty upset."

"You would be too if your hero's forced to marry her enemy," Spike stated. "And it looks like Daring will have to marry Ahuizotl since he kept his promise."

"Ahuizotl keeping a promise?" Garble replied with disbelief. "Ya gotta be kidding me!"

"What do we do now?" asked Fizzle, oblivious as are the others of the trio watching them.

We go in and help Daring and the guys," Twilight answered. "No _way _we're standing around and doing nothing."

"I am afraid, Princess, you won't have a choice," a voice said. They all turned to see Caballeron and his goons (excluding Shades) standing before them, the staff in the leader's hoof. Seeing them, Discord, Spike, and Garble ducked into their hole and watched.

"What are you doing, old timer?" Baff demanded with a growl.

"Turning you back into statues behind Ahuizotl's back, of course," Caballeron answered, holding up the staff. "Nothing personal; I just don't want you to interfere with my takeover of his rule." He then activated the staff's magic.

"Run for it!" Applejack cried, but they were too late. Discord, Spike, and Garble watched in horror as their friends were turned into statues again, this time by Caballeron.

"You won't get away with th—" Rainbow yelled before she was completely crystallized.

"Oh, I think I just did," Caballeron said with a dark laugh before turning to his hench-Ponies. "Take them to the courtyard and quickly. We cannot let Daring Do and Ahuizotl see them until after the wedding."

"But, boss," asked Fedora (the hench-Pony with the hat), "ain't that where the reception is?"

"Yes, and that is when I will strike and turn the newlyweds into statues as well. Then we'll sell them, make fortunes, and retire as the new leaders of Ahuizotl's tribe."

"But what about Princess Twilight?" asked Butch (the large hench-Pony without the hat). "We'll be in serious trouble with the royals when they find out what we did to her and her friends."

"If they do," Caballeron answered, holding up the staff, "we'll be ready for them. Now let's move."

"Why isn't Shades helping us with these things?" Fedora grumbled with Spear and Baff on his back.

"He's fixing Ahuizotl's jacket, remember?" answered Butch, who has Pinkie Pie and Clump on his back.

"Still, some of these dragons need to lay off the gems."

"That two-faced backstabber," Discord growled, referring to Caballeron after they're all inside. "He's plotting behind our backs _and _Ahuizotl's! Celestia's definitely going to put him away for good for this. We just gotta help the others _and _Ahuizotl."

"How?" asked Garble. With a smirk, Discord snapped his fingers, and all three of them turned into Ponies in a flash. Discord became a chocolate brown Unicorn with a well-groomed black/gray mane and tail, a gray mustache/beard, cinnamon brown eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a fork crossing a knife. Garble is a maroon Pegasus with an orange mane and tail, yellow eyes, and a sauté pan with a roaring flame for a Cutie Mark. And Spike is a lavender Earth Pony with light green eyes, mane, and tail and a bowl of soup with a plate of salad for a Cutie Mark. Each of the three also has a white chef's hat and uniform, a covered dish, and a covered cart.

"Just follow my lead and let me do the talking," Discord said before leading the two dragons to the entrance. Once there, he knocked on the door, and the two guards answered it.

"Who are you?" one guard demanded, pointing his spear at Discord. "State your business!"

"Greeting, sinore," Discord said with a cheerful Italian accent. "We are caterers for the wedding."

"Caterers?" the second guard replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Lord Ahuizotl never mentioned any caterers," the first guard stated suspiciously.

"Oh, we're in for it now," Spike whimpered with a gulp.

"Oh, he _has _hired us, sinore," Discord explained, keeping his cool. "We have even whipped up some jalapeno gumbo, special for his wedding."

"Jalapeno gumbo?" the second guard replied as the first one licked his lips. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I can't believe they fell for that one," Garble whispered.

"Never mind that," Spike whispered back before the guards opened the door for them. "We got in to help the others." The trio then entered the temple to carry out the rescue mission.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

In the Great Hall, Daring was listening to the musicians playing their music for the wedding. She has to admit that for warriors working for Ahuizotl, they're really good. Even her groom thinks so.

"Very good, _muchachos_. Remember to put some feeling into it, some romance, some—"

"Ahuizotl! _Mi hermano_!" He and Daring turned to see a Unicorn Pony rushing up to them happily. She is cerulean with a navy blue mane and tail, bot in ponytails like Ahuizotl's. She has golden brown eyes, jewelry like Ahuizotl's but ruby red, and a green Quetzalcoatl for a Cutie Mark.

"Ah, there's my little Zoti," Ahuizotl chuckled as she went up and hugged him.

"Oh, Ahuizotl," the Unicorn said with delight. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm glad, _hermana_," he chuckled as they broke the hug.

"What took you so long to find a nice girl to settle down with anyway?"

"Now Zoti," he teased, "remember what Padre said: 'You should never rush a relationship too quickly, or there won't be much passion in it'."

"I know, but I'm just so excited, I could just burst!" She then turned to Daring, who was watching them with interest and surprise that Ahuizotl would be such a loving brother. "So this is the lucky bride?"

"She is," he answered. "I know you've heard of Daring Do." In response, Zoti went up to the Pegasus and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so excited about having you for a sister-in-law! I can't wait to introduce you to our friends when you come with us for your honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?" Daring asked, turning to Ahuizotl who looked away with a sheepish blush.

"Yeah, we booked ourselves a five-bungalow suite on the most gorgeous island in the Ja-Mane-ca Archipelago," Zoti answered. "Lush palm trees, white beaches, the surf…You're gonna love it, down to relaxing in a hammock and drinking out of a coconut with a little umbrella stuck in it." Daring was surprised at this news.

"Wow, just…wow…"

"_Si_," Ahuizotl replied, still embarrassed. "Zoti is so full of surprises."

"Oh, speaking of surprises, that reminds me," Zoti said, bringing out a redwood box with her green-aura magic and handing it to her brother. "I brought the rings for you, _hermano_."

"_Gracias, hermana_," he replied before opening it. Nestled on a royal violet silk pillow inside it is a pair of golden rings, each ring on a thin golden chain. One ring has a white diamond encrusted in it. The other is just like it but with multi-colored opals as well. Daring was in awe by their beauty as Ahuizotl took the ring with the opals.

"My father placed this ring around my mother's neck on their wedding," he said to her softly. "It would mean so much to them that you have the honor of wearing my mother's ring around your neck."

Daring was left speechless as he placed the ring into her hooves. She couldn't believe it. First he threatened Caballeron for her for insulting her. Then he kept his promise and freed Rainbow and her friends as a devoted fiancé would. Then he comforted her when they left and let his sister tell her about the honeymoon. Now he's giving her his mother's wedding ring? With Daring's birthstone on it? She's practically starting to fall for him…

"Daring, what's wrong?" Ahuizotl asked, wiping away the tear that came to her eye. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," she whimpered, throwing her front hooves around his neck and hugging him. Ahuizotl was surprised at first but gently returned the embrace with a soft smile.

"Aw, she's overcome with joy," Zoti cooed. "_Muy romantico_…" Daring just laughed in reply. She couldn't help but think that Zoti's right. for the first time since yesterday in front of Discord, Spike, and Garble's prison cell, she feels happy with Ahuizotl.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

Back with our trio of heroes, they had changed back to normal once out of sight. They then snuck their way through the temple until they reached the courtyard where their crystallized friends are.

"Ugh, finally," Garble groaned, sitting down. "I was getting to pooped to go around anymore."

"Garble, you're sitting on Fluttershy!" Discord cried. The red dragon shot up with a cry and turned to see the bright pink statue of Fluttershy behind him.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, little dudette," he said, brushing off her back.

"This is just what we need," Discord then said. "The others might know where to find Daring, and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"But we can't carry all of them at once," Spike stated.

"Actually, we can." Discord then snapped his fingers, and a satchel appeared on Garble's shoulder. Then the Draconequus shrunk the elven statues into eleven figurines, and they flew into the satchel.

"Now let's find that staff so we can changed them back," Discord said. "If I know Caballeron, he'll have it in his room." They then snuck their way back into the temple. After looking around for a few minutes, Spike spotted some guards pushing a lovely tropical wedding cake down the hall.

"That's the wedding cake," he said to the others. "We must be getting close."

"Stay close to me," Discord said. And with a snap of his fingers, all three of them became invisible. This way, they can sneak into Caballeron's room no problem.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Great Hall, the guards had just come in with the cake. At the altar stood Ahuizotl, Daring, Zoti, and Tryclyde. Ahuizotl is dressed in his white tux, and Tryclyde (as the minister) has on a black, three-headed suit with white collars. Zoti is dressed in her usual attire, except her collar was replaced with a collar of tiger lilies with a rose stuck behind her right ear. And Daring is dressed in her bridal gown (it's like Applejack's for the Ponyville Days Festival but white), complete with the wedding veil held by a crown of roses.

Now the wedding's ready…well, _almost…_

"_Hermano_, where's your Best Colt?" Zoti asked, confused.

"He's just getting his jacket," he answered calmly, "although I wish he'd hurry up."

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

In Caballeron's room, Shades had just finished fixing up his boss's black tux.

"Is that jacket ready yet?" Caballeron demanded. "You know Ahuizotl's not a patient creature."

"It will be in a minute," the hench-Pony answered. "I just need to get a rose for this buttonhole." As they were talking, the invisible Discord stuck his head out from behind the curtain to spot the staff in its stand. Knowing Caballeron, he'll leave it there until after the ceremony to avoid suspicion from Ahuizotl.

"Okay," he whispered to Spike and Garble. "We'll wait until they leave. And then I'll grab the staff and use it to change the others back to normal."

"I don't care if ya turn them into cupcakes," Garble hissed. "Just hurry it up!" They then waited until Caballeron got on the jacket and looked at himself in the large mirror.

"Alright," he said, winking at his reflection. "Looking good."

"Caballeron, we're waiting," Ahuizotl called.

"Coming," he answered, and the two Ponies left the room. Once they were gone, the heroic trio became visible again. Discord then grabbed the staff as Garble took the figurines out and gently set them on the floor.

"Stand back," Discord warned, and the two dragons obeyed. And with a wave of the staff, the figurines became normal-sized, living Ponies and dragons once again.

"Oh, thank goodness," Rarity said as Spike hugged her. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I was getting tired of being a gem statue."

"You and me both, sister," Baff said, rubbing his aching shoulder. "I know you are what you eat, but sheesh!" They turned to Discord suddenly when he snapped the staff in half against his dragon knee, and it crumbled into dust in two shakes of a ponytail.

"Now Caballeron won't be able to use it," he said.

"And all that's left is to stop that wedding," Rainbow said. "It's gotta be in the Great Hall."

"I know a shortcut," Twilight said, and the others followed her out of the room.

DDAZ*~*~*~*~*ZADD

"Dearly beloved," Tryclyde said to the witnesses, "we are gathered here today to unite Daring Do and Lord Ahuizotl in marriage through the ceremony of matrimony…" Daring remained silent throughout the rest of the speech. She knows that she'll have to keep her promise to Ahuizotl since he kept his…and he has done so much for her before the ceremony. So she chooses this.

"Do you, Ahuizotl, take this bride as your wedded wife?" Tryclyde asked him.

"I do," he answered, turning to her with a loving gaze that made her blush slightly behind her veil.

"And do you, Daring Do, take this groom as your wedded husband?" The golden Pegasus turned to him with a soft smile and took a deep breath.

"I—"

"Stop the wedding!" Everyone turned with surprise to see Discord, the Ponies, and the dragons barge in and attack the guards and Caballeron's goons. Through the crazy fiasco, Butch crashed into the wedding cake to make it fall over…towards the wedding party! Seeing this, Ahuizotl grabbed Daring and Zoti and leapt out of the way just as the cake splattered all over Caballeron. Daring looked up at him with surprise as he looked down at her and Zoti.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes, _hermano_," Zoti answered with a sigh of relief.

"Ahuizotl…" the awed Daring said. "You…You just saved me back there…thanks." Ahuizotl just smiled in reply.

"There are many who do crazy things when they're in love," he stated making her blush at those words. Did he just admit he's in love with her? They all turned to the mess from our heroes winning the fight.

"Now would anyone mind telling me what in Tenochtitlan is going on here?" the groom demanded.

"Caballeron betrayed _both _of you; _that's _what's going on!" Rainbow answered, pointing an accusing hoof at the cake-covered colt. "He turned us back into gem statues and was gonna do the same to you!" Then Nieva hopped onto her master's shoulder and started mewing and meowing like crazy to him. A few seconds after hearing what he needed to hear, Ahuizotl scowled at Caballeron before grabbing him by the front of his shirt with his tail-hand.

"So…you planned to sell _Princesa _Twilight like some decoration and do the same to the other _princesas_, were you?" he growled.

"But…how could you…" the scared Pony whimpered.

"Nieva spied on you from the window above the temple entrance."

"Did you forget that Ahuizotl speaks cat _again_?" Daring asked with annoyance. In reply, Caballeron gave himself a face-hoof.

"Stupid!"

"My guess is yes," Vex said flatly.

"You double-crossing charlatan!" Ahuizotl roared at Caballeron angrily. "For high treason to me and high Alicorn royalty, I hereby order your permanent resignation!

"I take it that's a bad thing?" asked Clump.

"It means he's fired," Applejack explained.

"Ouch," replied Spear. And on that note, Ahuizotl threw his former partner-in-crime into the remains of the cake.

"Once again, Caballeron," Daring said with a glare as she stepped up to her ex-groom's side, "you got what you deserve." She isn't the only one angered at Caballeron and his crimes.

"You wretched _cucaracha_!" Zoti yelled, hitting him in the face with the wedding bouquet of jungle roses. "Now thanks to you, my brother and I had to tell our friends that he's _still _a bachelor!"

"Oh, your stupid brother and his girlfriend were expendable anyway!" he snapped, angered that somepony struck him in the face with a thorny plant.

…

"He's dead," Ahuizotl groaned with a face-palm.

"No one…insults…_MI HERMANO_!" Zoti yelled, slamming her front hooves into the ground so hard it cracked. Then with her horn's magic, she summoned forth three alebrije creatures larger than Caballeron's gang that growled at said Earth Ponies.

"Uh…I meant it in a good way?" Caballeron gulped with a weak smile. But Zoti didn't buy it.

"Whoa," Spike said as they all watched Zoti and her creatures chase the screaming bad guys. "I didn't know your sister can do _that_, Ahuizotl."

"I'm not _too _surprised," Daring said with a smiling shrug. "Ahuizotl told me that Zoti's full of surprises."

"Well, she really surprised _me_," said the impressed Twilight.

"Ooh, can she do a _piñata_ next?" asked the excited Pinkie.


	5. Epilogue

From his balcony above the temple entrance, Ahuizotl watched as Princess Celestia's guards took Caballeron and his gang away. He was surprised at first that they'd come over so quickly to arrest the traitors. But Discord then explained that he left a little SOS for the Sun Princess before they snuck in as the "caterers," just in case they need more backup.

Ahuizotl feared that Princess Celestia would arrest him as well for trying to force Daring to marry him. But for some strange reason, she instead gave him amnesty as per Daring's request. Then again, it could be Daring's way of thanking him for what he did for her…

"I figured I find you up here." He turned around to see Daring walking up to him, now dressed in her usual khaki shirt and pith helmet instead of her bridal gown and veil.

"I was just watching the guards take Caballeron away," he answered as she stood beside him.

"Yeah, Princess Twilight said that the evidence against him will be enough to put him away for good," she said before frowning. "I…I'm sorry that the wedding's been called off, by the way. I know you've worked so hard on it and wanted to fully control the Valley."

"Actually, that taking control of the Valley part was just a ruse," he replied with a shrug. "And it's not a _complete _loss, to be honest," he replied with a shrug. "I got to see how beautiful you are in a wedding gown and veil. The roses really brought out your eyes."

"Oh, you…" Daring laughed with a blush.

"And _I'm _the one who should apologize." She turned to him with surprise to see him looking down in shame. "I shouldn't have forced you to marry me like I did back there. It was _mucho elstupido_ of me! I should've been more romantic like those other guys. You know: getting down on one knee; holding up a ring to you; saying how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you before—"

"Okay, okay," she said quickly to stop him. "I get it, Ahuizotl. No need to beat yourself up like this."

"Sorry," he sighed, calming himself down. "I'd thought I deserved it."

"Listen, Ahuizotl," Daring then said to him. "I want to ask you a very important question, and I want you to tell me the entire truth and _nothing _but the truth. Understand?"

"So help me Celestia," Ahuizotl answered, putting one hand on his chest and holding up his tail-hand like a Colt Scout.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Now it was his turn to blush as she explained. "I've seen and heard the signs. You struck Caballeron for calling me a nag. You freed my friends like you promised and made sure the wedding is perfect for me. You gave me a lovely wedding dress and your mother's wedding ring. You saved me from the cake. And let's not forget my biggest clue."

"Which is?" he gulped.

"What you said to me: 'There are many who do crazy things when they're in love.' You wouldn't be in love with me if you hadn't said that." Her ex-groom sighed in defeat. He knows she's right…and he has to be honest with his former bride. So he took a breath and fessed up.

"I've been in love with you since that moment you stole back the Sapphire Statue from me. I can tell that you are very determined, and you had to be extremely cunning to escape my death trap. Your determination and cunning wits are what I love about you besides your beauty.

"So I pulled out those other thefts and such because I knew you would come and stop me. It was the only solution I could think of to see you again…to watch you in action.

"Then came that moment when we were fighting over the last Ring of Scorchero. It was what you said to me that made me want to make you mine forever."

Daring knows what he meant:

"_Now, Ahuizotl, you know I love you, but I can't give you the ring until I've properly proposed._" She has to admit that line was pretty cute…and she _was _pretty flirty with him when she said it to him. And to think she said it as a punchline/joke.

"After you had defeated me, my next move was finally making you my wife," Ahuizotl went on. "My tribe found this temple and fixed it up since it was abandoned. I know the Great Hall is like the one in the previous temple, but the previous temple didn't come with a lovely courtyard. This temple also came with that magic staff, which I'm glad Discord destroyed since it would be nothing but trouble.

"After the temple was fixed up, we set up the trap for you so I could capture you and find some way to woo you into marrying me. But I didn't count on you to bring backup. And yet they inspired me with my plan in convincing you to marry me. Just didn't count on Discord, Spike, and Garble coming to the rescue…or Caballeron betraying me, for that matter." He then rested his head upon his folded arms upon the railing of the balcony.

"You must think I'm stupid now, don't you?" he sighed, turning his gaze to her. Daring smiled at him softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not at all," she answered with a nuzzle into his cheek. "I think you're romantic in your own crazy way." Ahuizotl smiled in reply before returning the nuzzle.

"It's still open, you know."

"Hm?"

"That tropical vacation; Zoti still wants you to join us for it." The Pegasus then placed her hoof on her chin to think about it.

"Well, my publisher did say I'm due for a vacation…and those drinks with the umbrellas do sound enjoyable. But there's just one thing I want you to do for me in return."

"What's that?" Daring then took off her helmet at out of it took two golden tickets.

"See, Rainbow gave me two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala coming up next month, but I don't have a date." Ahuizotl lifted his head up with surprise.

"You want to go to the Gala with me as my date?" Daring gave him a playful, coyish giggle.

"Why, Ahuizotl, I thought you'd never ask." Realizing that Daring tricked him into asking her out on a date she freely accepted, Ahuizotl decided to play with her as well. So with fluid grace, he moved them around so she's facing him and placed his hand onto the railing at either side of her. The Pegasus was surprised to find herself surrounded: the balcony railing at her back; Ahuizotl's silky and muscular arms at either side of her; and his Adonis torso and sly smirk in front of her.

"Ahuizotl, what are you—"

"I know we shouldn't be kissing on a first date," he purred, bringing his face down so that their noses are half an inch apart. "But no one said anything about not stealing a girl's first kiss." Then he pressed his lips into hers before wrapping his arms around her. Daring just gave a muffled giggle before placing her front hooves on his chest and returning the kiss…both unaware of Discord, Zoti, Spike, and Rainbow watching them from the balcony entrance.

"Aww…" Zoti cooed as Rainbow and the guys smirked at the couple. Just then, Garble came by and glanced at the couple. Seeing them making out, he hurried over to the nearest pot and threw up into it.

"Oh, grow up!" Rainbow and Spike called after him as Discord and Zoti laughed at him.

"Ahem…do you mind?" The group turned to see Ahuizotl and Daring looking at them with annoyance.

"Uh…sorry," Discord replied before they quickly left.


End file.
